


Who want to play with little Mikey?

by Kat_zawa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Turtle Tots (TMNT), Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_zawa/pseuds/Kat_zawa
Summary: Mikey is bored so he goes and look for his brothers
Kudos: 12





	Who want to play with little Mikey?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on fanfiction net so I wanted to make it on here and I think it's going to be a little better than the one I had there because one on fanfiction was kind of little bad so I did my best with this one on here I hope it's okay

One day little Mikey was in his room playing with his toys. After while he was getting bored so he goes and find his brothers to see who want to play.

He walked in the living room and see leo sitting on the ground meditating

Mikey: hey weo! Can you play with me!!! 

Leo: no Mikey not right now...

Mikey: please!!!!!

Leo: no Mikey go play with raph...

Mikey: aww....ok

Mikey leaves and go look for raph while Leo smiles and go back to his meditation. Mikey found raph at a table coloring. 

Mikey: WRAPHIE!!!!! PLAY WITH ME!!!

Raph: no!

Mikey: why

Raph: cuz I don't want to

Mikey: why

Raph: don't you dare start with that!!

Mikey: fine...

He pouts and walk away and raph just smirk and goes back to his coloring. So Mikey went back to his room he wanted to ask Donnie but he probably say no. Later Donnie was walking around and looking for Mikey to see if he want to play. Later he found Mikey in his room laying down on his bed. Mikey look over and see Donnie at the door.

Donnie: hey Mikey wanna play? 

Mikey: ...you sure?

Donnie: of course! 

Mikey: yay!!!

Mikey was so happy that Donnie wants to play with him later he and donnie play some cars and blocks. Raph and Leo kind of feel bad for Mikey for not playing with him so they went to look for him and they found Mikey playing with Donnie. Mikey saw them and smile come play!! Mikey said and raph and Leo smile and goes plays with them.


End file.
